Skull Fox
by yugiohfan163
Summary: What happens when a young Naruto is sold to the Canopy Kingdom and meets a few familiar girls? A new adventure filled with action and romance. Naruto x Harem. Mokuton Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Skull fox

chapter 1

Behold the second crossover of Naruto and Skullgirls, the first belonging to my co-writer, Element-Overlord.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A young blonde-haired boy with a black shirt and shorts on was currently walking down a dark and dreary hallway. This was Naruto Uzumaki, newest addition to the this orphanage.

He use to live in the village of Konoha, but the council had decided that it was dangerous to keep a 'Demon' around, so they ended up selling him to the head mafia family in the Canopy Kingdom, a far distant nation.

After being sold to them, he was promptly sent to one of the orphanages. This crushed Naruto's hopes even more of possibly getting a new family. So here we find him, wandering endlessly through this depressing place.

"Hey Marie, check this boy out!" Said a voice as a surprised Naruto saw two girls about his age came near him, one of them had short orange hair and black eyes while the other had brown hair and blue eyes. Both of them wore white dresses and white shorts underneath.

"W-who are you?" Naruto muttered in surprise as those girls went near him.

"I'm Patricia," The orange hair girl said in a happy tone before pointing at the brown haired one. "and she's Marie!"

"H-hi..." Marie said shyly while looking away.

"Don't worry, she's just shy. And who are you, blondie?" Patricia asked with her grin as Naruto blushed a little.

"I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki, i-it's a pleasure..."

"Hey now, no need to be shy. I'm guessing your new here, right?" guessed Patricia.

"Yeah." muttered Naruto.

"Well, you'll get use to it." remarked Patricia with a grin.

Marie nodded as Patricia began to show Naruto around the place.

Eventually Patricia and Marie ended showing Naruto all the orphanage, which he found to be oddly better than the one he lived in Konoha because nobody looked at him like a freak.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Asked a female voice as Naruto saw two other girls walk up to them; The first girl that spoke had green-blue hair with tanned skin like his and had green-brown eyes, she wore a long-sleeved white t-shirt and a black skirt.

"The boy that is with Patricia and Marie must be a new kid, right?" Asked the second girl, who had brown hair and red eyes, she wore a short-sleeved white t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Oh, hello there, Fukua, Carol." Patricia said happily before she grabbed Naruto and put him in front of the two girls, "This is Naruto Uzumaki! He arrived just today and me and Marie were showing him the place, right Marie?" Said brunette nodded shyly.

"H-hello..." Naruto muttered.

"Hello there Naruto, I'm Fukua," Introduced the green haired girl, "and she's my best friend Carol."

"I-It's a pleasure!" Carol managed to say while blushing a little.

"So, can we join in?" Asked Fukua as Patricia nodded and say. "OF COURSE! The more the merrier!"

And so, we find our blonde protagonist with the four girls as they spent the rest of the day not only getting to know one another, but playing games like hide n seek, tag, Fukua even teased him by asking who he thought was the prettiest out of all of them. Naruto blushed and stuttered too much to answer. Marie and Carol felt it was too embarrassing as well and they simply let that question slide.

Now we find all of them in the main room where all the orphans slept. It was co-ed as the patronage thought it would be easier to keep track of all the kids.

Naruto loved how soft the bed was compared to his other one and smiled at his new friends as their beds were around him. With that in mind, he closed his eyes and let the softness lull him to sleep.

(Mindscape)

He soon opened his eyes from feeling water underneath him and sat up and was stunned to see him in a dark hallway with a large cage in front of him.

**"Welcome, kit."** came a deep voice as Naruto looked at the cage and saw a pair of large red eyes that looked directly at him.

"W-who are you?!" Screamed Naruto in fright and shock upon noticing the giant eyes before the voice laughed.

**"Well kit, you already know about me, but if you need me to refresh your memory..."** Then the giant beast revealed itself, and soon the blonde went pale upon noticing the GIGANTIC NINE TAILED FOX! **"...here you go!"**

"K-K-KYUBI?!" Naruto screamed in astonishment and fear upon remembering the legend about how the tailed beast attacked Konoha on his birthday before the Yondaime Hokage killed it, yet it was in front of him! "B-BUT HOW?! DIDN'T THE YONDAIME KILL YOU?!"

**"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"** The biju laughed in amusement before looking at his vessel. **"Good one, kit, but no mortal can kill a biju because we're made of pure chakra, so even if we "died" we would revive eventually, but since the Yondaime didn't have enough power to kill me, he had to seal me in a new born, which also happened to be his son, so that the baby's chakra coils could adapt to MY power AND save that pitiful village!"**

Naruto was shocked before he thought about the information given to him, and suddenly something that Kyubi said about the Yondaime hit him!

"You said that the Yondaime sealed you into a baby...his own child, correct?" Kyubi's nod confirmed his theory. "But if you're here...in my mind right?" Another nod. "Then that means...that I'm...the Yondaime's son?!"

**"E-Yup!"**

"N-no way..." Naruto gasped before he felt a mix of happiness, sorrow and rage; happiness upon finding out who was his father, sorrow because he died, and rage because the Yondaime sealed the Kyubi inside him, obviously dooming him to those terrible years in Konoha as the reason behind the harsh treatment of the villagers and even his banishment made sense; THEY MUST HAVE THOUGHT HE WAS THE FOX! "DAMN IT! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EVEN FEEL ABOUT THIS! WHY WOULD THE YONDAIME SACRIFICE HIS OWN SON!?" He shouted as tears fell from his eyes.

**"Because he thought that you would have been able to handle my power and save everyone..."** Kyubi scoffed in annoyance at Minato's naive thinking and respect for the human that defeated him fairly WITHOUT a damned sharingan! **"But don't blame the naive fool so much, his last wish was that** **you would been seen as a hero, but those stupid villagers saw you as otherwise, spitting on their beloved hero's wish and making your life hell...but at least those idiots were to lightheaded at the end and so you managed to get a new chance at a life far away from there!"**

"Yeah...that would be perhaps the ONLY GOOD thing they have done, no?" Naruto mocked with a grin before he and the fox laughed. "So, why did you call me?"

**"Because I need to tell you something related to your family..."** The fox began seriously. **"While looking through your foolish father's genes, I found out that he was apparently a descendant of the Senju clan..."**

"Wait! You mean THE Senjus, as in the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju, the founder of Konoha?!" Naruto gasped as he remembered what the Sandaime Hokage once told him about the previous hokages and the "Will Of Fire", so when Kyubi nodded he grinned at the idea of being related to THREE HOKAGES!

**"Anyway-"** Kyubi's scoff brought the blonde back. **"-apparently Minato-baka was somehow a descendant of a Senju that obviously never managed to use the Mokuton, and while your father wasn't able to use it either, he became very strong thanks to his Hiraishin. But the main point is that due to my chakra boosting your body, you might be able to use the Mokuton."**

"REALLY?! HELL YEAH!" The blonde cheered, making the beast amused before Naruto asked something else. "Wait...what about my mother?"

**"Ah yes...your mother..." Kyubi said in annoyance, remembering how annoying that red head was. "She was Kushina Uzumaki, my previous vessel, and yes, I was sealed before, twice in fact!"** He said as Naruto quickly shut his mouth. **"The first was the Shodaime's wife, Mito Uzumaki, the second was your mother, and now you're the third and current vessel. Anyway, you and Kushina were from the Uzumaki clan, which due to their long longevity and sealing arts they became so feared and thus they were sadly destroyed during the last shinobi warm, with the survivors dispersing around the entire world..."**

Naruto was saddened before he calmed himself down, and thanked the fox for telling him this.

**"Why am I telling you this, well, let's say that I'm very glad of finally getting out of that annoying village, and so in my good mood I decided to teach you the ways of Ninshu..."**

"Don't you mean Ninjutsu?" Naruto asked, but Kyubi's glare froze him up.

**"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE THOSE DAMNED ARTS WITH MY FATHER'S LEGACY!"** He stopped upon seeing the scared blonde. **"Sorry, anyway the Ninshu was the original use of chakra, which was used for peace, while your Ninjutsu was used by the shinobies for war! So I'll help you in learning the TRUE ways of chakra AND master the Mokuton so that you don't go on a rampage, fine?"**

"C-crystal..."

"Good, now I suggest you wake up, those girls are trying to get you up." remarked Kyubi.

Naruto nodded and watched as the cell and hallway disappeared and he felt himself wake up.

(Real world)

"I-I'm not sure this is a good idea." stuttered Mari as she watched Patricia stand up on Naruto's bed.

"WAKE UP!" yelled Patricia whose loud yell got Naruto's eyes to snap open and for them to widen at seeing Patricia about to jump on top of him to get him awake, without noticing his eyes were open.

"WAAAAH!" Naruto cried as he tried to move, but then Patricia crashed on him, making Marie enter in panic and go to see her friends...only to blush upon seeing both Naruto and Patricia with their lips connected in a kiss.

'EH?!' Thought both children in shock before they separated with giant blushes, but it was more embarrassing for the blond because of the laughing fox in his head.

**'Way to go kit! Not even aware of what's going on and you already have a girlfriend!'** cheered Kyubi from inside Naruto's mind.

'S-shut up!" stuttered Naruto in thought as he turned his head away from Patricia on account of his blush.

Meanwhile, two medici mafia members were watching the room where the children, including the protagonists, were in.

"So when do we sell them as slaves?" Asked one of them as the second shrugged.

"In a while, they have to be put in good condition first." The second answered, making the first nod.

"Fair enough..."

Unknown to them, Marie was listening to the conversation in shock.

'Oh no, I need to warn Naruto and Patricia!' The brunette thought in panic as she went to see her friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Skull fox

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"MOKUTON: CUTTING!" Naruto screamed as he used his most recent mastered technique and produced sharp wooden spikes from his right arm, which took the form of long ranged projectiles and shot themselves towards a target and hit the center! "I DID IT!" The blonde grinned in joy until he felt a sharp pain in his head. "Oww..."

**'Don't brag about it, Gaki!'** Growled a familiar fox inside Naruto's head. **'Just because you can use this technique now, It doesn't mean that you have mastered it yet! You still have years to be as good as Hashirama-baka!'**

'Sorry Kyubi-sensei...' Naruto apologized as he remembered what happened one month ago; in which after Marie told him and Patricia about the Medici's true purpose, they decided to wait for a chance to get out before it was too late, and that's why Kyubi began to train him in using the Mokuton, which wasn't easy at first, but eventually he was able to access his chakra right and use several techniques such as Wood Clone (Author's note: Naruto wouldn't be Naruto without clones, but he will use less clones than in canon), Wood Transformation, Wood Stocks, Wood Palms and recently Wood Cutting. But even so he had a long way to go, despite his luckily high chakra control...

Luckily Carol and Fukua were adopted by some very nice families, even through it was sad to say farewell to them, yet they would be safe and even promised to meet each other, no matter how long it took!

**'Gaki, it's time to get back to your friends. We don't need the Medicis getting wing of what you can do just yet.'** replied Kyubi.

'Alright.' thought Naruto who ran through the forest he had been practicing in and headed back to the orphanage. Thanks to his training, his stamina had increased at an amazing rate for someone his age. Which helped as he didn't feel too winded once he made it back.

He carefully opened the door and made sure no one was around before he entered and headed to his room.

"NARUTO-NII!" Screamed a very familiar voice as Patricia shot herself at the surprised blonde and hugged him rather tightly, making him blush a little. "It's good to see you back!"

"H-hi Patricia-chan..." Naruto managed to say, "Now can you please let me go..." Patricia pouted before another voice said:

"I agree Patricia, Naruto-nii is back, so y-you can let him go..." Marie said as she appeared with a slight blush on her face as her friend pouted before she let go of the boy, who stumbled a bit before finding balance once more.

"So, when do we start?" asked Patricia.

"I'm thinking tonight. I've noticed the guards from the Medici family keep watch and tonight is when they change shifts. We wait until then and make our escape." replied Naruto.

"Ok." agreed both Marie and Patricia as they split up to keep suspicions off of them for now and waited in their rooms until night came.

Eventually it became dark and soon the three orphans woke up and got ready to begin their plan to escape and, if possible, free the other children as well.

"Now, we need to do this carefully, so that's why you two will try to wake the others without doing much sound and tell them to escape as I knock out the guards and distract the others as you escape, and don't worry, I'll be alright." Naruto explained to the girls, who were worried at first before nodding at what he said and thus they went to do the plan with Naruto quickly sneaking in and knocking several guards before they could do anything and then hide them in a closet he blocked as he went to the left.

Then a few minutes later after Marie and Patricia were able to tell the other children about the Medici's plans and stop them from screaming, they went the right way as they saw the knocked out guards and heard some struggle on the left, showing that Naruto was keeping them busy.

"MOKUTON: STOCK!" shouted Naruto as wood surrounded a few Medici members before they were trapped in two stocks that were locked and kept them from running.

**'Gaki, weren't there more than two?'** questioned Kyubi in his mind.

'Crap! You're right!' thought Naruto in realization as he had a bad feeling and ran back towards Patricia and Marie's location.

Marie and Patricia were unaware of Naruto rushing to them and watched as the kids they directed out of there had managed to get out and were running together like a stampede.

Patricia smiled, but lost it as she felt danger approaching and quickly turned to see two Medici members behind Marie with two knives in their hands.

Patricia's eyes widened as she rushed to Marie and pushed her out of the way and ended up getting stabbed in both her arms.

"Patricia!" yelled Marie who was about to run, but Patricia stood back up and turned to her.

"NO! You need to get out of here with the others. I'll be alright. Besides, Naruto-nii is still here." reassured Patricia.

Marie was conflicted with herself but managed to turn and began to run towards the rest of the children as they ran.

Naruto could hear what sounded like yelling and rushed around the corner, only for him to gape in shock as he saw Patricia with several injuries on her, but the worst is the fact that her arms were cut off as they lied on the ground. He didn't even take notice of the mafia members as they noticed him and were coming closer with their knives.

"YOU...YOU TEMES!" Naruto snapped as the Kyubi's chakra covered him like some sort of suit and several tribal marks appeared around him as his eyes won a pigmentation over them. "MOKUTON: CUTTING!" Roared the mad blonde as he unleashed several wooded sticks shot themselves and hit one of the medici mafia members as the attack literally drilled through him and leaved the remains of the now dead ganster as a human cheese with holes in it, scaring the other member as he tried to run.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T! MOKUTON: WOOD SPIKES RING!" Growled Naruto as he created a semi-circle of wood around the running target, startling him as the blonde then formed spikes within the ring, pointing at his target and preventing him from making any sudden movement. "NOW, MOKUTON: WOOD PALMS!" Then thousands of hands made of wood shot themselves towards the panicked medici gangster and all held him before they grabbed tightly of the victim and squeezed until he exploded in a pile of gore.

"PATRICIA-CHAN!" Naruto then went to his friend as his body returned to normal and saw that somehow, despite the wounds, she was still alive. "HANG IN THERE! I'LL-!" The boy then felt another presence and he saw a giant man wearing a brown fedora and a brown trench coat, but he could see a machinery that allows him to breathe and a powerful array of pneumatic weaponry inside the coat. "W-who are you?!"

"Well," The man began in a deep voice as he looked at the children in front of him. "You may call me Big Band, and I can help you save your friend..."

"What? You can?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, but we need to leave now. The Medici family is probably sending more members just to make sure they get all the kids. Let's go." replied Big Band who began to lead the way while Naruto carefully picked up Patricia and made sure not to open her wounds.

Meanwhile, Marie herself ran as fast as she could. The other children ran down a different path than her and she decided that they would be able to make it somewhere safe. So, she strayed to another path that they had talked about and ran as fast as she could.

What she didn't see was a rock that caused her to trip and fall near a few cracks that seemed to glow a strange light.

"Ouch." Marie rubbed her leg where she hit it and looked at the cracks and was awed by the light and barely even noticed the ground begin to open up before a strange object floated up. It resembled a skull that seemed to glow with a strange blue energy.

**"Hello child. I am the Skullheart. Make your wish, and I shall grant it."** came a dark voice from the artifact.

"W-wish?" asked Marie.

**"Yes, what do you desire?"**

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
